Flip Flop Big Game
by DreamWvr73
Summary: The assassination team of MacGyver and Gillian go hunting for more than one kind of animal.


Gillian sighed as she zipped up her snow-white parka and adjusted the fur-trimmed hood over her head. She wanted to be sure she was amply protected from the frozen tundra she saw stretched out before her. There was nothing but snow and ice as far as the horizon. The only exception being a rather small outcrop of skinny, frozen pine trees a short distance away from where she parked her small white Cessna plane.

"I swear I'm going to _kill_ that man!" She grumbled to herself as she picked up her small carry on bag and put the strap over head, across her chest. She sighed as she took one last look outside and opened the airplane door. 

The wind was blowing, raking across her face. She lowered her head a little in a vain effort to block it out. The slight crunching noise of frozen snow under her feet sounded like she was walking on potato chips as she made her way over to the mini forest. The strong wind was blowing all around her, trying to knock her off of her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, the low temperature chilling her to the very bone. She lifted her head, trying to find which tree it was that would gain her access to MacGyver's lair. She walked in between the trees; they were thick with snow and ice, causing the lovely pines to sag under the weight. 

"Now where is it?" 

Gillian made it to the center of the outcrop, to the tallest tree. She took a white leather glove off of her left hand. The icy air was biting at her skin as she ran her hand along the rough bark. She was searching for the button that would give her access to the control panel. She found a knot and pressed it; a square in the center of the trunk slowly rose, revealing a small television screen. The screen came on and a voice came through the speaker beside it.

_"Password required for entrance…"_

Gillian bent down and stuck her head as close to the screen as she could. "Codename Vixen."

The screen turned green. _"Accepted…Welcome Vixen."_

The square moved back over the panel and Gillian stepped back as the pine tree began to shake. It slowly rose in the air. It climbed high above the young woman. The bottom of the tree didn't have roots coming out of it; what it had was a large glass box. Gillian pulled the door open and stepped inside. It looked as though she was standing in a shower stall; the only thing missing was the showerhead. She closed the door in front of her.  The tree began to sink back down, sending the glass box into the ground.

MacGyver sighed as he leaned back against the side of his Jacuzzi. It was a large 5-sided square made of reddish oak wood. The inside of it was made of black marble. The Jacuzzi was in the corner of his living room behind a black velvet couch, love seat and a chair.  The base of all three pieces was made of mahogany wood. There was a large polar bear fur rug in between the couch and the loveseat, just under a long mahogany wood coffee table. 

The loud whirring of the elevator on the far side of the large room made him open his eyes. He turned his head towards the glass box that was slowly dropping down from the ceiling. The glass door opened and his face bloomed into a small smile as he watched his pupil step out of the elevator. He glanced at his watch briefly.

"Right on time, congratulations."

Gillian pulled back her hood and unzipped her parka. She spotted her mentor in the hot tub across the room and she walked towards him, taking off her gloves as she did so.  The warm air felt heavenly on her cold body but it did little to improve her expression. She was scowling deeply.

"Remind me why I shouldn't be kicking your ass for making me come to this huge block of ice?"

MacGyver narrowed his eyes at her. "Careful, or my happiness to see you might be short lived." He motioned with his head to the wet bar in the other corner of the room. "Make yourself a brandy and you'll be fine."

Gillian took off her parka and threw in on top of the couch. She had on a thick white Cashmere sweater and black corduroy pants; a pair of black knee length snow boots was on her feet. She was still frowning as she sauntered over to the glass brick bar and stepped behind it. She picked up a bottle of blackberry brandy.

"And I suppose you want one too?"

"Of course." Mac had his eyes closed once again, his arms stretched out along the railing.

Gillian poured two snifters of the brandy. She climbed the three steps up to the Jacuzzi. "Here."

MacGyver opened his eyes and stretched out his arm, taking a snifter from her. He had a sip of the dark liquid. "How was the ride up here?"

Gillian sat down on the edge of the Jacuzzi. "Bumpy, the arctic winds bounced the Cessna around like a beach ball."

She reached down and touched the warm water; it was a very pleasant temperature. "Nice."

"My newest toy, it warms me up after a long day of hunting."

"Find the big polar bear yet?" Gillian had another sip of the brandy; it was warming her up but very fast.

MacGyver set his glass down on the railing. "No, not yet. The big tundra and the water hole is a few miles north of here, it's only a matter of time." He saw the way she was touching the water. "The brandy isn't warming you up?"

"Not really."

He nodded, a sinister grin coming to his lips. "Climb on in then."

Gillian smiled a little as she set her snifter down and stood up. She pulled her sweater over her head, revealing a shiny white satin bra. She tossed it over on the couch and reached down to unzip her boots. She dropped them onto the floor as she unzipped her pants, letting them slide down her legs.  She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders. She touched the waistband of her bikinis and rolled them down her legs.

MacGyver was watching her, a flash of lust slowly moving across his face. His dark eyes took in every inch of her naked flesh. He licked his lips and pressed them together. 

Gillian swung her legs around and lowered them into the tub. She gasped at the warmth of the water as she sat down. She was across from her mentor. The Jacuzzi was an 8 person one; there was a lot of space between them.  The young woman sunk down in the water tilting her head back, wetting her hair.

"This is nice."

"It better be for the price I paid." He picked up his snifter and had another drink of the brandy. He stuck his finger in the liquid and stirred it a bit. He was watching his pupil; it had been two weeks since the hit on Michael Pershing. That was how long he had been in the Arctic Circle hunting. "Any news from Chancellor?"

Gillian nodded. "Yeah, he gave us a little bonus in addition to the usual fee."

MacGyver creased his brow. "And what might that be?"

Gillian's black bag was on the floor near the elevator. "It's in my bag." She dipped her hair in the water again and smoothed it back. "He sent along a small bag of jewels."

"That was nice of him." Mac emptied his snifter and set it back down on the rail. He moved away from his side of the Jacuzzi and went over by his student. Her snifter of brandy was on the side; he picked it up and pressed it to her lips. He tilted it up, letting her have a drink. The glass was up too high and the dark liquid leaked from the corners of her mouth, running down her neck.

"Oops." The look in his eyes told the young woman it had not been an accident. "You're so messy." He set the glass down and put his fingers in her hair. He tugged on it, pulling her head back.

Gillian cried out a little at his rough treatment of her hair. "Hey don't pull it out now."

"I'll put it out by the roots if I want." MacGyver moved closer to her, he looked at the wet marks caused by the brandy. He leaned forward and started licking it from her neck.

Gillian gasped at the sensation of her trainer's warm tongue as it slowly dragged over every inch of her neck. She lifted her hands and pressed them to the back of his head. "I take it you missed me?"

"I know one part of me that did." Mac licked every trace of the brandy from Gillian's neck. He worked his way up to her face and pressed his mouth to hers. His brandy flavored tongue darting into her mouth in an erotic kiss.

Gillian could feel the lust for him pulsating through her body. She put her hands on his shoulders; her fingers pressing into them. She broke the kiss, breathing hard as her hands roamed down his back. She opened her legs, pulling him between them.

MacGyver smiled smugly at the urgent way his apprentice pulled at his body. It was clear how hot and desperate she was for him. "Is my little underling _hungry _for her next lesson?"

The young woman saw the arrogant expression on his face. "Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you?"

Mac's intense gaze was focused on her face. "I do want you."

That was enough of the talk; MacGyver ran his hands down her legs and lifted them, wrapping them around his waist. He pinned her against the wall of the Jacuzzi, his hands gripping the sides as he moved powerfully within her.

Gillian was breathing hard, her eyes squeezed shut. Her hands were around his back, her nails sinking deeper into his skin the more pleasure he inspired in her. 

Mac didn't even feel them; he was consumed by a burning that was like molten lava pumping through his veins. He sighed loudly as the burning became too much to bear. He arched his back, slamming the young woman hard into the wall of Jacuzzi causing the water to slosh. 

Gillian whimpered beneath him, her fingernails scraping down his back causing MacGyver to flinch as the skin started to burn. 

Mac leaned against her briefly, the fire he was feeling fading into cooling embers that left him slightly shaken. He recovered quickly and backed away from her, shaking out his hands. He had gripped the sides so hard his fingers had turned white. 

Gillian was leaning back against the wall, she too was breathing hard as she looked at her mentor. "The lesson is over?"

There were two white towels on the other side of the Jacuzzi. MacGyver picked one up as he stepped over the side and stood on the stairs. He wrapped the towel around his waist. 

"Time to get out." 

Gillian caught her breath and stretched a little as she picked up the towel and stood up.  "Why the rush?" She carefully climbed out of the tub and walked down the stairs.

"We have a polar bear to hunt, and I want to get him before it gets dark." MacGyver said this as he walked down the hallway that was just off of the living room. 

Gillian patted her face a little as she wrapped the towel around her and followed him.

MacGyver was crawling along the big frozen tundra that was located 10 miles away from his lair. The shrubs and plants beneath him were icy and covered with a layer of fresh snow. He was dressed from head to toe in a white snowsuit. The thick material and plushy lining provided adequate protection against the dropping temperature. He had a dark brown rifle with a scope around his back. 

Gillian was behind him, grumbling to herself. Her parka and corduroy pants did nothing against the snow and ice; her body was beginning to get cold. 

"Mac what are we doing here?"

"Shh!" MacGyver stopped crawling when he got to the edge of the tundra. He peered over the top it and spotted a large body of water. It was a small lake that connected to the ocean; there were seals all around it.

Gillian finally made it beside him and looked at all the seals. They were barking noisily, diving in and out of the water.

"Wow, seals."

"I know, that's why we're here." He reached over his shoulder. "Can you grab my rifle?"

Gillian unhooked the clip and pulled the rifle off of her mentor's back. She looked it over. "This is Winchester right? 270?"

MacGyver gave her an approving nod. "Very good." He took it from her and pulled the bolt back. "I usually use it for assassinations, but it works just as well on big animals."

"So we're waiting for a polar bear to come get a snack or what?" Gillian was watching the dark brown lumps that were a few hundred yards away. There were seals of all sizes, even baby ones. "A wide variety of snacks."

Mac checked his gun and laid it flat against the embankment. He took off his white woolen cap and peered through the scope. "Live bait works best. Remember that rule Gillian, it applies to all aspects of hunting; the animal kind and the human kind as well." He looked through his scope again. "All we have to do is wait for the dinner bell to ring and my large furry trophy to make his appearance."

Gillian had fallen asleep; she was curled up in a little ball. They had been there for what seemed like hours. The young woman had drifted off to sleep waiting. MacGyver was sipping coffee from a thermos, he looked over at the sleeping woman beside him and he shook his head. 

"Women…just don't have the _patience for hunting."_

There was a loud commotion coming from over the embankment, MacGyver put his cup down and looked through the scope. The seals were scattering, some of them diving into the water while others tried to run away. From what he could see the white bear causing the entire ruckus was at least 9 feet tall.

"I see you."

The bear grabbed a seal; the high-pitched shrieking of the helpless seal started Gillian awake. "Wha… What's going on?" She sat up and rolled over, peering over the top of the embankment. She saw the white bear with a seal. The bear's head was whipping back and forth; the struggling seal went limp in its jaws. Gillian wrinkled her nose. "Joy."

MacGyver put his finger to his lips. "Don't do anything to scare it away!"

"Please, what am _I_ going to do to scare away that great big bear?" She spotted his thermos and the lid to it. She picked them up and poured herself a steaming cup. Her hands were shaking from the cold as she raised the cups to her lips and had a sip. The hot liquid warmed her instantly and she closed her eyes briefly and relished in it. "_Much_ better."

MacGyver narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "That coffee is mine."

"Aren't you going to kill your prize?"

"That's not the bear I'm after." Mac took the cup from her and had a sip of the coffee.

Gillian glanced at the large white bear lying on its belly; it was eating the seal it had killed. The fur on its paws and muzzle was now pink from the blood. "No?"

"No, the one I'm after is bigger." MacGyver rolled onto his back and stretched a little.

"Terrific, bigger." Gillian shook her head. "And you're sure we can just tie it to one of the snow mobiles and just take it with us?"

"I'm positive."

"You _do_ know it's illegal to hunt a polar bear unless you use a dog sled team."

Mac yawned and folded his hands on his chest. "I know, but I don't see any Forest Rangers or cops to enforce that little law? Do you?"

There was a loud roaring sound that got the attention of the couple. MacGyver sat up and crawled back over to his scope. He peered through it and saw the other polar bear had run off, leaving its dinner half eaten. 

Gillian took the cup away from her lips, her eyes wide. "What was that?"

"I don't know, I don't see anything yet."

The answer came racing over to the half eaten seal; it was a massive white polar bear. It was a larger than the one that had been frightened away. It came into MacGyver's scope and the blond man's lips pulled back in a wide grin.

"There you are!"

Gillian screwed the lid back onto the thermos and set it aside. She crawled closer to the embankment's edge and peered over it. "Oh my God…" 

The bear was massive, reminding her of a giant furry white mountain. She turned her head slowly towards her teacher. "Are you _insane? There's no way that little itty bitty rifle is going to take that thing down!"_

MacGyver laid flat on his stomach, bracing the rifle against his shoulder. The bear was in the crosshairs of his scope. He was aiming for the polar bear's right eye. He was perfectly calm compared to his rattled trainee. "Relax Gillian, this rifle is more than enough for that bear." 

The bear was sitting in the snow, leaning down enjoying the snack that the other bear had left behind. "Enjoy your last meal friend, it's a belly full of sawdust from now on."

The bear heard a noise and lifted its head, it was the last thing it ever did. MacGyver got his shot lined up perfectly and pulled the trigger.

MacGyver had used his bright red snow mobile and a chain to pull the massive bear away from the lake. The bear was too big and too heavy to tie across the back of one of the snowmobiles. Instead he used two huge tarps and a tent to make a large bag. He put it over and around the polar bear and chained it to the back of his snow mobile. 

Gillian was sitting on hers, watching him check his rigging. "Are you happy now?"

"Extremely." He pulled on the chain a few times before stepping over the large blue bag. "Then it's back to civilization and a trip to the taxidermist." He smoothed his hair back and slipped his woolen cap back over his head.

Gillian crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arms. "Can we go back to the lair now? I don't know about you but I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

"That's because you're not properly dressed." He climbed onto his snow mobile and slipped his sunglasses on his face.

"If I had known you were going to drag me along with you to go polar bear chasing, I would have brought a snow suit." 

The sun was beginning to go down but it was still pretty bright. Gillian slipped her sunglasses on and started her snow mobile. 

MacGyver shook his head as he started his snowmobile up. He turned it around and led the way back to the lair.

The bright silver satellite phone was ringing when MacGyver and Gillian came back to the lair. Gillian got out of the glass box first and raced over to the coffee table. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

A computer voice spoke to her in its monotonous tone. _"Stand by for password verification…" _

MacGyver took off his sunglasses as he walked across the room.  He went past her and made himself a drink at the bar.

_"Please state the password for further communication."_

Gillian cleared her throat. "Codename Vixen."

_"Accepted…stand by for connection."_

The line began to ring, after a few it was picked up. "Gillian my sweet, how are you?"

"I'm fine, a little frozen but fine, thank you."

"And where is my assassin?"

Gillian turned around and motioned to Mac with her head. "He's right here Chancellor."

MacGyver put the cap on the bottle of vodka and picked up his glass. He went over to his pupil and took the phone from her. "Hello Chancellor."

Gillian went over to the bar and picked up the bottle of blackberry brandy. She put a snifter on top of the bar and poured herself a drink.

"Good to hear from you MacGyver, enjoying the cold?"

MacGyver sat down in the velvet loveseat. He turned sideways, his long legs dangling over the side. "Not really but I got my polar bear." He had a sip of his vodka and set the glass down on the coffee table.

"I'm glad to hear you got your prize, would you care to hunt for another?"

The assassin creased his brow. "Who?"

The deep voice on the other end of the phone laughed. "The Director of Operations for the DXS."

MacGyver's eye lit up, he quickly sat up in the loveseat. "Thornton?"

"That's right MacGyver, we were contacted earlier today. Someone is willing to put up 10 million dollars for proof of Peter Thornton's death."

Gillian saw the way her instructor's face brightened. He looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. She sat down on the coffee table and watched him.

Mac wiped his hand across his mouth. "That's a lot of money Chancellor, are you sure this is real?"

"Absolutely, they gave us a Swiss Bank Account number. We verified the money was there an hour ago."

"And how much of that 10 million will be mine if I agree to this?"

The voice on the other end of the line grew quiet. "MacGyver, the 10 million dollars _is_ your share of the money."

MacGyver grinned widely. "Any particular method required?"

"No, that is entirely up to you and Gillian. Since you do have a partner in this MacGyver, you'll have to pay her out of your share of the money."

The blond man's smile faded. "I always do Chancellor. She'll get what's coming to her."

"Good, shall I inform the client that you _will be taking the job?"_

MacGyver nodded his head. "Yes, let them know."

"I will, I expect you both to be back on the island in 72 hours."

The line went dead and Mac turned off the phone and put it against his chest.

"So who's our target?"  Gillian was anxious to find out who could be worth such a large amount of money.

The assassin sighed as he handed her the phone. "We're going after big game Gillian." His face was deadly serious. "We're taking on Thornton and Murdoc." He stood up and looked down at her.  "We have 3 days to get back to the island."

Gillian was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt. She had on a short jean skirt and tan hiking boots. She opened the door to MacGyver's bedroom and walked in. Her mentor was sound asleep on his stomach, the dark blue sheet pulled up to his waist. He had both of his hands tucked under his pillow, his face turned towards the right.

The young woman had a folder in her hands; she walked quietly towards the bed. She got only halfway there when his right hand darted out from underneath the pillow. His Beretta was in his hand and his eyes were still closed.

Gillian froze in her tracks. "Mac, it's only me."

The assassin opened his eyes. "Did you get the information from Chancellor?" 

"Yeah, he just faxed it over." She approached the bed cautiously.

MacGyver put the Beretta down on his nightstand and rolled onto his back. He yawned and wiped his hands down his face. "Here, let me see it."

Gillian sat down on the edge of his bed. She handed him the folder. "We're going to need to be very clever to pull this off. The man has more security around him than Fort Knox."

Mac opened the folder and set the black and white picture of the stout balding man aside. He read the papers underneath it carefully. "He's difficult but not impossible Gillian."

The red hair woman nodded. "What about Murdoc?"

Her teacher closed the folder and handed it to her. "He's not a big deal either. If he gets in my way I'll simply slit his throat." He got up, tossing the sheet aside.

Gillian watched as he took his black silk robe out of the closet and put it on. "So what's the first step?"

MacGyver tied the robe closed at his waist. "The first step is some general surveillance on Peter Thornton." He sat back down on his bed. "We need to bug his office, his car and his house. Then we need to map out his daily routine and analyze it."

"Okay, which do you want me to do?"

"You bug his office and his car in the DXS parking garage. I'll take his house." MacGyver looked her up and down. "You can get into the building by picking one of the identities off the computer. Just print off the necessary papers. You know how to make the fake IDs."

Gillian nodded as she stood up. "Any recommendations?"

"Something inconspicuous and ordinary."

"Okay, I'm on it." Gillian picked up the folder and left the bedroom. 

Gillian was sitting in MacGyver's study. It was downstairs next to the trophy room. The room was almost totally empty. It had a hardwood floor because of all the electronic equipment that filled the room. 

The young woman was behind a large oak corner desk, typing her password into her mentor's fancy black computer. The black screen turned into a blue one, a list of identities appearing before her.

"Let's see, which do I want to be?" She scrolled down the list of names and occupations until one struck her fancy. "Aha! Here we go." She clicked on the name and started printing out the necessary papers.

Gillian had on a short brown haired wig. It was straight and went to her jaw line. She had a maroon business suit on with matching maroon heels on her feet. She had a black attaché case in her hands as she opened the glass doors and walked into the lobby of the DXS building. The inside of the building was covered from floor to ceiling in deep green marble. A huge black counter just inside the door had two blue uniformed guards. They both got to their feet and immediately stopped the young woman. A young man with jet-black hair and amber eyes put his hands out.

"Ma'am, I'm afraid we're going to need to know who you are and what your business is here."

Gillian nodded as she took her maroon purse off of her shoulder. She produced a black wallet and took out a driver's license. "My name is Phoebe Hendricks, I'm with the LA Times and I'm here to see Peter Thornton." She pulled out a press ID from her wallet and handed that to him.

The second guard was a young looking man with reddish hair and a freckled face. Gillian smiled at him as he took her bag and started going through it. He looked like he should be selling lemonade from a corner stand instead of being an armed guard. All he found was typical reporter supplies and a laptop computer. He put everything back and handed the bag to her.

The first guard was looking at her driver's license and her press pass. He stepped behind the counter and picked up the phone. 

"Mr. Thornton? There is a Miss Phoebe Hendricks here, she claims to have an appointment with you." The black haired man lifted his eyes and looked at Gillian. "Yes Sir, thank you Sir." He hung up the phone and handed the two IDs back to the young woman.

"You can go on in Miss Hendricks. Mr. Thornton's office is on the 7th floor. Room 701."

Gillian tucked her IDs back in her purse and slung it back over her shoulder. "Room 701? Thank you."

She smiled at both of the officers as she walked around the large counter and headed for the elevators.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Hendricks."

Pete had a firm grip as he shook Gillian's hand. He was dressed in a dark blue suit with a blue and gold striped tie. He stepped back through the double doors and let her come inside the office.

"Same here Mr. Thornton." 

"Pete, please." He motioned to the two leather chairs that sat in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

Gillian sat in the left chair and crossed her legs. She had on a pair of sheer white pantyhose that shone slightly in the overhead light.

"So what can I do for you today?" Pete sat down beside his desk and folded his hands in front.

Gillian smiled as she leaned close to his desk.  "I believe my editor Tom DeLancie spoke to you about me doing a story about the DXS?"

Pete opened his mouth a little and tilted his head back. "That's right, I _did_ speak to a man from the LA Times a few days ago." His face was serious as he gazed at her. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told him, it's absolutely out of the question."

Gillian was ready for his refusal. She quickly got out of her chair, bending over part ways, leaning against his desk. She had a tiny bug, taped to the underside of her middle finger. She gently moved her fingers to the underside of the desk and pressed the bug to it; her hand casually resumed its palm down position on the top of Pete's desk.  "Pete, this agency is one of the three agencies the government uses for, shall we say, problems? And you guys do stuff that the FBI and the CIA won't even touch! The hostage situation in Panama, the capture of the infamous drug lord Ricardo Saldavar, the rescue of those Americans in Saudi Arabia! Those were amazing operations and I think that the American public has a right to know there is an agency that is willing to take on jobs that the other two won't get near due to red tape or politics." She stood close to Pete's chair. "It's like having a guardian angel and I know that I would feel a lot better knowing there was someone that was truly on my side and looking out for me. Don't you think it's time this agency got some well deserved applause?"

Pete was gazing at the young woman. He could see the staunch determination in her face. It was clear to him she must have been an outstanding reporter that usually got the story she was after.  "You make a very good argument Miss Hendricks."

Gillian sat back down in her chair. "Phoebe."

Pete nodded. "All right, Phoebe, as I said you make a _very good case but I'm afraid there are other issues here besides recognition."_

"I understand there are security issues."

"These are big issues Phoebe. I simply cannot allow you and your camera to come waltzing in here and start snapping photos."

Gillian looked down at her lap for a moment, trying to look as though she was deep in thought. After a few seconds she lifted her head. "What if the story was mostly about you? That way I wouldn't be here risking people's lives and you can reveal to me what you can."

Pete leaned back in his chair. "That _might be possible if we could find a secure location."_

Gillian knew of the perfect location. She didn't want to be too obvious and suggest it; she simply waited for Pete to think of it himself. Finally after several moments the stout man smiled at her. "We can do it at my house, there's plenty of privacy there."

MacGyver had gone to Pete Thornton's beach house. The 5000 square foot glass box sat alone on an isolated section of Malibu beach that ran along the Pacific Coast Highway. The beach was all his… not another neighbor within 5 miles. 

Mac had taken the speedboat from his island and drove it down along the beach. The trip took an hour and MacGyver's blue coveralls were saturated with salty water by the time he aimed the speedboat and let the subtle drift of the tide pull the blue and white boat to the sandy shore. He jumped down, grabbing a hold of the rope and pulling the small boat higher onto the sand. He bent over the side of the boat, picking up a large black gym bag. He ran as fast as he could up to the glass box, mindful of the security system. He stopped a few yards from it and crouched down, setting his gym bag in the sand. He took out a small crossbow and loaded an arrow in it. 

Mac checked his watch, from his earlier surveillance he knew he only had about 90 seconds to do what he had to do. He closed his left eye and fired the crossbow; the arrow broke through one of the large glass panes.

Gillian and Pete were sitting on the black leather couch in his office. They were going over some notes for their interview when the phone started to ring. 

Pete creased his brow as he excused himself and picked up the phone.  

Gillian watched his face as it went from pleasant to angry in a matter of seconds. "Well did you find anything?" He sighed and shook his head. "Fine, clean it up and reset the alarm." He hung up the phone and wiped his hand down his face. 

"Anything wrong?"

"No, just a few problems with a stray seagull." His face broke out into a small smile as he sat down beside her. "Never mind that, now where were we?"

Gillian gave him a shy smile. "We were talking about you."

"Oh, that's right we were." Pete grinned at the young woman. He got a whiff of her perfume; it was a light soft scent with a tinge of flowers. He thought it was an attractive scent. He thought everything about this young woman was attractive. He moved closer to her and their pre-interview work continued.

Gillian was in her bedroom; she kicked off her heels and reached up to touch her hair.  She pulled the wig off of her head and tossed it on her dresser. Her hair had been put in a tight bun, and she removed the nylon cap that crushed it to her head. She shook her head out, freeing her red hair. The bedroom was dark, all of the blinds had been pulled closed, blocking out the setting sun.

Gillian didn't even realize this, she was too tired. After their interview work Pete had taken her to dinner. She was supposed to have gone back to the island and report to her trainer but it was too late. She sat down on the edge of her bed, hoping that her teacher wasn't going to punish her. She sighed as she started unbuttoning her maroon blazer.

_"You know, I could kill you right now."_

A deep voice called out in the dark, causing Gillian to gasp and whip around. There was a figure sitting on the far side of her king size bed. The lamp on the nightstand beside it clicked on and she saw the face of her instructor. He was in his blue coveralls, reclining on her bed with one long leg drawn up. "I _thought_ I trained you better than this Gillian." His dark eyes were taking in her suit. "You didn't even notice I was here."

Gillian unbuttoned her blazer and opened it. "At this point, I'm too tired to _care_." 

MacGyver moved fast, closing the distance between them. He grabbed her by her upper arms and pulled him close to her. "You _better care." He put his head in her neck and deeply inhaled her perfume. "Did it go as we expected it to?"_

Gillian was trembling; his appearance in her bedroom and his closeness now had unnerved her. "Yeah, the interview is in three days."

"Excellent." Mac still had his face pressed into her neck. He reached down and touched the ends of her blazer. He tugged at them, helping it slide down her arms. She had a white silk shirt on underneath it. 

"You know, I should punish you for your carelessness." His hands ran up and down her shirt a few times. "I could have been anyone waiting to kill you."

Gillian swallowed hard, his hands were lingering on her chest. "I know, I'm sorry." 

Mac lifted his face from her neck and looked at her. "We'll see how _sorry_ you are, or how sorry you _can_ be." His face was once more in her neck and he opened his mouth and latched onto the side of it.

Gillian gasped, nearly falling, as her legs became rubber. "Feeling…" She closed her eyes briefly. "Feeling a bit on the aggressive side MacGyver?"

MacGyver didn't answer her; his hands pulled her shirt out of her skirt. He was kneeling on the bed and he reached down and touched the bottom of his pant cuff. He lifted it, revealing a leg strap. His fingers curling around a black handle as he pulled his knife free from its sheath.

Gillian wrapped her arms around her teacher's back. She was enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck. She didn't seem to notice his hands had disappeared. 

Mac pulled back fast, his left hand grabbing her by the throat. He raised his right arm, showing her the 4 and half inch blade. He was scowling deeply.

The young woman gasped as she touched the hand that was around her neck. "Mac…please." 

His fingers were closing over her throat, cutting off her air. "You said you didn't care." His student's face was turning red, but he didn't let up on his hold.  "Still say that?"

Gillian was struggling to breathe; she was trying to pry his fingers from around her throat. Her eyes were pleading with her trainer for mercy.

Mac slammed the young woman backwards onto the bed, straddling her waist as he did so. He eased up a little on her throat and brought the blade close to her face. "You're looking at Death Gillian, that's what I am and that's what I do. I could slit you throat right now without thinking twice." The point of the blade was directly over her right eye. "Do you understand?"

Gillian was staring at the tip of the blade, her heart pounding so hard out of fear she could feel it in her ears. "I understand."

MacGyver let go of her neck. He took the tip of it and pressed it against her throat. "Do you feel it? The cold steel?"

"Yes." She was very still, afraid that too much movement would sink the point deeper into her skin. 

"It'd be _so_ easy, one quick slash." He was enjoying the fear and panic in her dark eyes as she looked at him. "Now, let's try this again. You didn't even see that I was in your bedroom. It was a big mistake on your part to have let your guard down, right?"

Gillian nodded her head; she swallowed hard feeling the tip of the knife as she did so. "Yes, I was wrong to have done that. I won't do it again."

Mac was looking at his student's lovely neck. He saw there were a few beads of sweat forming on her skin. "Am I scaring you?"

"Yes." 

MacGyver leaned over her and licked the sweat off from the hollow of her neck. "Good." He moved the knife away from her throat and stuck it into the front of her silk shirt. His arm moved down, slashing open the delicate material with his knife.  The blade was so sharp it sliced through the silk easily.

Gillian gasped as she felt her shirt parting, her skin exposed to the air. "What are you going to do?" The young woman wasn't sure if he was going to make love to her or kill her.

MacGyver didn't stop there, he used the knife to cut open her skirt and panty hose. He removed the sliced and diced remains of her clothes and dropped them on the floor. His student was now only in her maroon colored bra and panties. "Whatever I want."

Mac was through torturing his student, she had been sufficiently punished. She would not be forgetting this lesson anytime soon. He sat back on his haunches, slipping the knife back into its sheath. 

MacGyver moved over his student, crawling up her body and planting his head against her chest. He could hear the panicky rhythm of her heart. "Has Thornton put the moves on you?"

Gillian began to realize nothing was going to happen to her and she started to calm down. "Yeah, at dinner he hinted big time that he was interested in me."

"Excellent." Mac lifted his head and looked at her. "We need to talk about the Thornton hit."

"Okay what about it."

"There are some special things that we have to do before we take him out."  

Gillian nodded. "Whatever you need me to do, I'll do it."

MacGyver smiled. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear. The first thing you need to do is go out with him again."

MacGyver wiped the condensation off of his bathroom mirror and stepped back, checking his reflection carefully.  He was dressed from head to toe in solid back. He picked up a utility vest and put it on, zipping it up. The reflection in the mirror showed a blond man with a short buzz cut. It was a wig that he had shaved, but no one could tell that difference. His eyes were not their usual brown color; they were a pale shade of green giving him the sharp defiant eyes of a cat. Mac took one last look at his reflection. He nodded; satisfied that it hid his true identity well. 

"Excellent. Sergeant Cameron Ripley. LAPD Special Division."

MacGyver picked up his Beretta from the sink's edge; he took his clip out and checked it. It was full to the hilt with bullets, he slapped it back in and tucked the gun at his hip.  He took a pair of silver mirrored sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them on. Mac walked out his bathroom; the loud thumps of his boots rang out as he made his way down the hall.

MacGyver went through the wooden double doors of the police station and stopped. He had an LAPD cap on and he adjusted it as he made his way through the crowd of people. He made it all the way to the main counter; a young dark haired kid that looked to be about 22 was behind it. He had on a black uniform and was helping the long line of people with their various complaints. 

Mac was standing on the side waiting for the youngster to acknowledge him. Finally after several minutes of waiting, the young man turned to him.

"Something I can help you with Sir?"

Mac took his sunglasses off, his green eyes piercing into the blue one of the officer. He touched his pocket and produced a black wallet.

"Sergeant Cameron Ripley, LAPDSD." He flashed a shiny gold badge and tucked it back into his pocket. "I need to speak to your Captain right away."

The officer swallowed hard. "Captain is not available today Sir."

Mac took his cap off and ran his fingers through his hair as he leaned closer. "He'll see _me._ I'm here on a very important matter." His jaw was clenched and his face reflected a look that forbade any further argument.

The young man slowly nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do Sir."

MacGyver gave him a nod as he straightened up. "Good."

Pete and Gillian were in his silver Mercedes; they were driving through the busy streets of LA heading to a new restaurant. Gillian was sitting in the passenger seat, she was dressed up; a tight black velvet dress was hugging the contours of her body. She crossed her legs as she held her small black clutch bag in her hands. "So where are we going?"

"A new restaurant, it's called The Garden of Eden. It's a rooftop restaurant, supposedly it's like dining in paradise." Pete glanced at her briefly before resuming his attention to the road. "You look really lovely Phoebe." The new restaurant was high class and the stout man was dressed from head to toe in a fancy black Armani tuxedo.

Gillian turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, since this was my idea I thought I'd look my best."

"Well with this place you have to. It's very formal." 

The young woman couldn't help but wonder why MacGyver was so insistent that she have dinner with Pete.  Their surveillance on Pete had revealed that his right hand man Murdoc was out of the country for the next 7 days. She thought this would be a relief to her mentor but it wasn't. It only made him pick up the pace on Pete's assassination. He had to be dead by the time Murdoc returned from China. 

Gillian looked out the passenger window at the city, somewhere out there was her instructor. She could only imagine what he was up to.

MacGyver was standing in front of a dozen long tables, all of them filled with cops decked out in the same black uniform he was in. He had taken off his cap and had a long wooden pointer in his hands. Behind him was a chalkboard that had two large photos of Peter Thornton taped to it. Mac had taken them himself while he had the Director of Operations under surveillance. He turned around and tapped a photo of Pete.

"This gentlemen is your objective this evening. This is the known and currently wanted terrorist Francois De Rive. He is wanted in 13 countries for various terrorist activities and for his association with known terrorist groups." Mac had the pointer in his right hand and tapped it against his left hand. "The LAPDSD was tipped off that De Rive will be at The Garden of Eden restaurant at approximately 2100 hours. He checked his watch. "That gives us exactly 29 minutes, 30 seconds to gather our gear and raid The Garden of Eden. Our battle plan is very simple, we go in and grab Mr. De Rive and anyone else that might be with him and bring them back here; I'll take it from there. Are there any questions?"

Mac looked around the briefing room at the dozen stone faced men. All of them looked like hard nose cops, they sat staring at the two photos as if trying to drill Pete's image into their minds. The air in the room was thick with tension and not one single hand rose in the air.

"Excellent. That then concludes this briefing gentlemen; now let's go get us a terrorist!"  He picked up his cap from a nearby table and put it on. "Dismissed!"

The cops all stood up and began filing out of the room.

Gillian and Pete were among a half dozen other couples that were enjoying the simple comforts of The Garden of Eden. It was just as Pete had said it was, dining in paradise. The roof was no longer part of the building; it had been transformed into a tropical garden complete with cascading waterfall. A carefully hidden secret from the rest of the world that was tucked behind a set of high red brick walls. 

There were 15 small black wrought iron tables that were spread out among the foliage and brightly colored flowers.  

The table Gillian and Pete were sitting at was a private one near the left hand corner of the roof. The table was medium sized but still cozy, a pair of tall candles gave it a touch of romance and provided the right amount of light.

"So, what do you think?" Pete took a bottle of champagne out of a silver bucket and filled his date's glass.

Gillian looked around at the beautiful surroundings, the tall trees and thick leaves created a remarkably cool setting. "It's gorgeous, it truly is like the Garden of Eden." She looked at her date and smiled. "I feel like I'm Eve and your Adam."

Pete slightly chuckled at this. "I'm afraid not Phoebe, I left my fig leaf back at home." He picked up his glass and raised it a little. "To new acquaintances."

Gillian raised her and clinked it against his. "To new acquaintances." She sipped the champagne and set her glass down on the table.

MacGyver and his men were on the street below looking up at building.  He took his cap off and folded it up, stuffing it in his back pocket. It was an older building, light brown in its color with black wrought iron fire escapes that went all the way to the top.

"All right this is going to be our plan off attack." He looked away from the building and focused on his team. "The Garden of Eden is on the 15th floor. We split up into 4 groups, myself and another team will take the east side of the building. The other two teams will take the west side. Get out on the fire escapes and we'll use the grappling hooks to climb up to the roof." His face was serious. "I want stealth mode, no noise and I want them both alive, is that clear?"

The men all nodded their heads; a cacophony of clicking sounds rang out as each officer took his weapon out, verified its ammo status, slapped the clip back into the bottom of the gun and pulled the barrel back.

Gillian was studying her menu when she heard the sound of 4 clangs. It was a familiar sound, being an assassin she had heard it many times before; it was the distinct sound of metal hitting brick. She raised her head and as casually as she could began to look around.

MacGyver slowly peeked over the top of the red brick wall. He and his two teams of men were using the two-foot wide space in between the garden walls and the roof to hide. He saw the table with Pete and Gillian wasn't too far away. Mac took his Beretta off his hip and held it in his hands. He touched a small walkie-talkie mike clipped to his black vest. "Ready team, we go… _now!_"

"Phoebe are you all right?" Pete was peering over the top of his menu at his date. She had a strange look on her face.

Gillian put on her best fake smile. "Yeah Pete I'm fine." The young woman was lying through her teeth--she wasn't fine.

The stout man nodded. "All right, if you say so."

That's when all hell broke loose in the restaurant; a dozen uniformed men emerged through the jungle. Gillian didn't even have time to blink; she was grabbed by the back of the neck. Her head was shoved down and held against the table, a Beretta was pressed against her temple.

"LAPD, move and you're dead!" Came a husky voice. "Get your hands up where I can see them!"

Gillian was breathing hard and her heart was racing. She raised her hands up so the cop could get a look at them. "I'm not moving."

Pete was shoved from behind; he ended up with his upper chest slammed against the table. A Beretta was digging into his back. He put his hands up. "What is the meaning of this?"

MacGyver was not the one pointing his gun at Pete but he was standing beside the young man that was. He motioned his head sideways. "Get the cuffs on them."

Gillian was jerked up from the table and thrown to the ground. "Put your hands behind your back!"

She felt a knee against her going across her back as her hands were roughly put behind her and a pair of cold metal handcuffs was slapped around her wrists. 

Pete was hauled up out of his chair, and he too was thrown roughly to the ground. MacGyver crouched down and was looking at him. "We _got you De Rive and this time no fancy lawyer talk is going to save you."_

Pete raised his head and looked at him. "I'm _not De Rive! My name is Peter Thornton, Director of Operations of the Department of External Services!" He cried out as his arms were jerked behind him._

Mac only smiled. "I don't think so De Rive."

The stout man was narrowing his eyes; his face was turning red out of both anger and pain. "You just made the worst mistake of your career!"

MacGyver stood up and looked down at the two handcuffed people. "Let's go, get them out of here!"

He saw all the stunned faces of the restaurant patrons and he smiled at them. "It's okay folks no need to worry, we have the situation completely under control."

Mac and the dozen men calmly walked out of the restaurant, they got what they came for.

Pete was taken to an interrogation room. The room was blank, painted a dull grey with nothing but a metal table, two chairs and a large two-way mirror. He was furious that this was happening to him and he paced back and forth across the floor. The door opened and MacGyver walked in along with two of his burliest associates. He had what looked like a black security wand in his hand. He was scowling at the fancy dressed man.

"Are you going to cooperate De Riva or should my two fellow cops here lend you a hand?"

Pete was looking at the wand. "Cooperate with what?"

"Just a simple security scan, have to make sure you're not armed."

Pete sighed and opened his jacket. "I'm _not armed."_

Mac was staring coldly at the stout man, wishing he wasn't alone right now so he could slit his throat and be done with it. He was looking at 10 million dollars standing in front of him. The urge to simply blow him away was overwhelming but he curbed it. He would get his chance he just had to be patient. "We don't know that for sure now do we?" He motioned to the wall. "Stand against the wall and spread your arms out."

Pete was not about to do as he was told, he was angry and all he wanted to do was get this mess straight. He knew his cooperation would expedite the process. He sighed as he walked over to the other side of the room, leaned against the wall and put his arms out. 

MacGyver couldn't help but grin. "Very wise of you De Riva, these two haven't had their dinner yet." He walked over to him and tuned on the wand. He ran it over every inch of the stout man, from the top of his head to his toes. "Good, turn around."

Pete sighed and did an about face, turning his back and pressing his chest against the wall. Mac once again covered every part of him with the wand. Unbeknownst to any person in the room, the black wand wasn't really a security wand. It was an infrared scanner that was recording the Director of Operations body heat pattern.  

Mac straightened up and turned it off. "There, now that didn't kill you now did it?"

Pete turned back around. "I want my lawyer!"

"You'll get him soon enough." MacGyver left the room with his two associates and locked the door behind him.

Gillian was lying on a bunk in a tiny jail cell. She was dozing lightly; it seemed like days since she had been tossed in there.

"Hey, wake up!"

A strong female voice was right next to her head; it started the young woman awake. She sat up and saw a rather large dark blonde haired woman in a black uniform. "On your feet."

Gillian stood up, her legs still had a rubber feel to them, they shook lightly. 

"Seems there's been a mistake, you're free to go." She unlocked the door and took the young woman by the arm. She escorted Gillian down the long hall and out the holding cell door.

Gillian rubbed her arms and wrists as she walked out the wooden double doors. Her whole body was sore and achy from being roughed up by the police. It was the middle of the night and she was shaking not only from the chill in the air but also from the evening's events. She was a little unnerved and frazzled; all she wanted to do was go home, get a stiff drink and crawl into her nice warm bed.  The red haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"Well this has been a perfectly wonderful evening." She whispered to herself as she walked down the sidewalk.

A bright yellow taxicab pulled up to the curb next to her. She stopped and turned towards it, raising an eyebrow.  She opened the passenger side door and stepped into it.

"Where to?"

Gillian saw the back of a dark head; the driver had a jean jacket on and a baseball cap pulled low over his face. The young woman touched the top of her dress. She pulled back part of the satin lining and took something out of it. She scooted to close to the driver and put her arms on top of his seat. 

"It was awfully nice of you to appear out of nowhere." She had something in her hand and she moved closer to the driver's neck. "You were just like a knight in shining armor showing up when you did."

"Where do you want me to take you Ma'am?" The driver asked again, his tone slightly more agitated.

Gillian's smile quickly faded, her arm snaked around his neck. She put her hand against his forehead and pulled his head back. A piece of extremely sharp plastic was in her hand, it was in the shape of a knife blade and Gillian pressed the edge of it against the driver's neck.

"How's this for my guard?" She poked the knife into his jugular vein, a thin trail of blood running down his neck. "I am in no mood to play games with you Mac."

MacGyver laughed loudly, a cruel laugh that had not one hint of humor in it. He reached up and took his baseball cap off. He touched his neck and the wiped the blood of it; rubbing his fingers together. "How did you know it was me?"

"How did I know?" Gillian jerked his head back even farther causing her mentor to grit his teeth in pain. "One of the lessons you taught me, there's no such thing as coincidence. I walk out of a police station in the middle of the night and low and behold a taxi shows up right when I need one? I don't think so."

MacGyver smiled. "Very good, very observant of you." He swallowed hard. "So what are you going to do Gillian? Stick your blade in my neck?"

"Give me a reason not to, after that stunt you and those LAPD creeps pulled in the restaurant I should slit your throat open right here and now." She was close to his ear and her angry words hissed into it.

"We needed his body heat pattern and you _know that. How else was I going to get it?" MacGyver was getting pretty sick of this game. He sighed and touched the breast pocket of his jean jacket. "Tell you what Gill, you don't kill me and I won't kill you."_

"What are you talking about?" Gillian let up on her grip of his forehead and looked around.

"Look at the back of the seat." Mac had a small black remote in his hands. He raised it and showed to his protégé; he pressed a button on it.

Gillian pulled back and looked at the seat she was still partially leaning again.  She felt something push through the seat and press against her stomach. She closed her eyes briefly and sighed; she knew what the barrel of a gun felt like. "All right." She let go of her teacher and moved the blade away from his neck.

"Good girl." MacGyver pressed the button again, the barrel retracting back into the seat. "Now sit back and enjoy the ride, we've got work to do." He started the engine and pulled away from the curb.

Gillian was in the shower, the water was hot and it helped ease some of the tension and weariness she was feeling. She sighed as she leaned against the glass wall and let the water cascade down her body.  She was in MacGyver's bathroom, the two of them had returned to the island a half hour earlier. 

Mac had gone straight into his study with the black security wand. He had hooked it up his computer and was retrieving Pete's body heat pattern.  

Gillian turned off the water and bent down, she wrung her long hair out and flung it behind her. She opened the door and picked up a thick white towel. She opened it and started drying off.

MacGyver was staring at his screen; he was looking at the reds, blues, greens and yellows of the infrared scan he had taken of Peter Thornton. 

"Well? Did you get it?" Gillian walked into the room; she had on a white silk robe. She stood beside the desk looking at the bright colors on the screen, her hands in her pockets. "Interesting, so that's it huh?"

"Yeah." Mac was typing on his computer, he dialed a number and his modem started ringing.

"What are you dialing into?"

MacGyver opened a compartment on his desk and took out a silver CD. He opened his drive and inserted the CD into it. "I'm dialing into Pete's home computer."

"What's on the CD?"

"_My_ body heat pattern." He turned and saw the young woman was watching him. "This way I can move freely around his house."

Gillian nodded. "And what if you can't hack into his computer?"

"I have another way of getting in."

The young woman creased her brow. "How? If the security system will _only_ allow Pete's pattern?"

MacGyver motioned with his head to a closet door. "Open that door."

Gillian walked across the room, her bare feet slapping as she made her way over to the wooden door. She turned the knob and opened it. There was a bright blue wetsuit hanging on a hanger. It looked very thick and she reached out and touched it. "What is this?"

"A special suit."

Gillian tried to lift hanger but it was extremely heavy. "Why is it so heavy?"

Mac got up from his chair and went over to her. "The suit is made of a special polyurethane that will block my body heat pattern." He unzipped it and showed his student the lining. There were little microchips and wiring all over the inside. "With my computer I can program these chips to replicate Pete's body heat pattern."

Gillian nodded a large smile coming to her face. "So what's the suit weigh? A hundred pounds?"

"About that." MacGyver touched the material. "The more I look like Thornton the better."

"Yeah, so you think he's out by now?"

Mac nodded. "Probably, his fingerprints will confirm his identity. Everyone will apologize profusely to him for the mistake and claim not to know anything about where I got my information from." He checked his watch. "I say he'll be calling you within the next couple of hours to make sure you're all right."

Gillian closed the closet door. "And you think he'll still want to do the interview?"

"I don't see why not, if nothing else than as a way to apologize for the case of mistaken identity with the LAPD."

"So you programmed my phone to forward all my calls here?"

"Yeah." MacGyver sat back down at his desk. He had successfully dialed in Pete's computer and started working on getting into the security system.

Gillian had taken off her robe and had slipped into a black silk nightie. It was in the spare room closet along with other clothes she was allowed to use for various missions. She was lying in her mentor's bed, with one leg up. There were bruises all over various parts of her body from the abuse she had suffered at the hands of the police.  She sighed, the cordless phone with her; it was sitting on the nightstand. 

"Come on Pete, call."

"He will, don't worry." MacGyver was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his pupil's long bare leg. Even in the low amount of light he could see a couple of purple bruises. "Those cops are brutal, aren't they?" He came into the room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

Gillian lifted her arms; there were round bruises that were the same size and shape of fingertips.  "Yeah, look what they did to me." She lowered her arms and sighed.

Mac reached out and touched her arm; he rubbed one of the bruises gently. "Gillian about the assassination on Thornton..."

The young woman sighed. "I know, I think I have an idea of what you want to do."

MacGyver's face was serious and his dark eyes were chilling. "You can't pull any punches, you have to be believable; it's crucial to the plan."

The phone suddenly started ringing and she turned over and picked it up "Hello?"

"Phoebe? This is Pete."

Gillian smiled widely, her voice suddenly becoming excited. "Pete! When did you get out? Are you okay?"

"Yeah Phoebe I'm fine, it was just a big mix up. The LAPD let me go and apologized for the misunderstanding."

"And what happened to that arresting officer?" Gillian glanced over her shoulder at her instructor.

"He's being investigated. I just called to see how you were."

Gillian nodded. "A little bruised but that's all Pete. I was really worried about what they were going to do to you."

MacGyver stretched out behind his student; he pressed himself against her. 

Gillian could feel the heat of her mentor's body through his clothes. She glanced over her shoulder at him again.

"I was worried about you too. I also called to talk about the interview."

Mac put his arm around his trainee's body. His hand lightly touched her chest and glided down the smooth material of her nightie. With his other hand he brushed her long hair away from the back of her neck. He pressed his face to it, smelling the light scent of the peach body wash she used in the shower.

It was hard for Gillian to ignore what her trainer was doing; she had to concentrate on the phone call. "All right we can talk about the interview. Is there a problem with it?"

MacGyver began to hike up the bottom of her nightgown. He pulled it all the way up to her waist, his hand coming to rest between her long legs. 

Gillian slapped her hand over her mouth trying to keep a loud gasp from escaping. MacGyver was gently touching and caressing her most intimate area.

"To tell you the truth Phoebe, I really don't know. Maybe if Murdoc was here I would feel better about doing it."

The young woman uncovered her mouth briefly. She was trying very hard not to let one noise of pleasure be heard. Her instructor was driving her insane with his gentle teasing. "Who's Murdoc?"

"He's my right hand man and my most trusted friend. Right now he's in China on a special assignment."

MacGyver stopped his teasing and put his arm across her waist.

"You said we were going to do the interview at your house, does it not have security?" Gillian breathed a sigh of relief that Mac had stopped what he was doing.

Mac let go of Gillian's waist, he had on jeans and he quietly unzipped them. He put his arm back around her and moved her lower body to meet his.

Gillian quickly covered the phone up and groaned loudly. She pressed the phone to her chest and reached behind her; she touched her teacher's head.

"My house has a state of the art security system." Pete sighed. "I see the point you're trying to make Phoebe. You're saying that we shouldn't let this incident with the LAPD get in the way of our arrangement."

MacGyver was rubbing his whole body against his student's, rocking them together in a quiet rhythm. He squeezed his eyes shut. His face was still close to the back of her neck and he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into it.

Gillian her lips pressed together. "You're right Pete we shouldn't. So what time should I be there?" She barely managed to get those words out and they were slightly breathy. She bit her lips trying to keep her voice from expressing the extreme pleasure she was feeling. 

"How about 7?"

"7 is fine." She was hoping and praying the conversation was over, she wasn't sure she could keep up the charade of nothing going on much longer.

"All right Phoebe, my address is 226 Beach Vista Lane, that's in Malibu, right off PCH. See you then, bye."

Gillian quickly turned off the phone; she put her hand behind her and felt the back of her mentor's jeans. She gripped them, driving him even deeper within her. The young woman moaned, never having felt such overwhelming heat pulsating through her body. 

Mac was crushing his partner against him. He could feel sweat making his t-shirt stick to him. He reached back, grabbing it and pulling it off.

Gillian felt his damp chest against the middle of her back, even though the silk she could feel the heat of his moist skin. She let go of his jeans and titled her head back, gripping the strong arm around her midsection. It had been a few days since they had last made love and the lost time had them both panting hard and desperate for one another.

MacGyver let go of her waist and rolled the young woman onto her stomach. Her grabbed both of her arms and stretched them out. He put them on top of the railing of his headboard and covered her hands with his, forcing her to grab onto it. 

Mac let go of one of her hands as he pulled his jeans off and dropped them on the floor. He covered his protégé's body with his and resumed their lovemaking.

Gillian had her face buried, her pleasure noises muffled in the feather pillows at the top of the bed. Her knuckles were turning white she was gripping the railing so hard.

MacGyver's hands were back on top of hers, his large hands swallowing hers completely. His mouth was close to her left ear. She could hear him panting in it and feel his hot breath on her cheek. She lifted her head out of the pillow. A small smile of satisfaction bloomed on her lips, she could hear how much he was enjoying himself, how lost he was in the pleasure of her body.

Gillian's smile quickly faded as she felt her body slip over the edge. She titled her head, her back arching. A breathy moan escaped her lips as she plopped down against the pillows. She lay there quiet, her heart pounding in her ears.

Mac buried his face in her left shoulder; he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh; the warm coppery taste of blood filling his mouth. He was spent, trying to catch his breath as he let go of his student's hands. 

"I needed that." MacGyver sighed heavily, he was on top of his student and he closed his eyes.

Gillian turned her head to the side. "We both did, but did you have to bite my shoulder? I think I'm bleeding."

"If you're expecting me to apologize for that, forget it. I'm not sorry."

"Fine, don't apologize but the _least you can do is get the first-aid kit."_

"I suppose I can do that." He yawned and rolled off of his student. "So what did Thornton have to say, the interview still on?" He got up and walked into the bathroom; he opened the medicine cabinet and got out the small first-aid kit.

Gillian got up slowly, fixing her pajamas. She pulled the spaghetti strap back and saw the bite mark left by her teacher. "Yeah, 7 o'clock at his house." She shook her head. "What are you a T-Rex? I think half my shoulder is missing!"

"You were quite tasty too." Mac tossed the kit at her as he walked over to his closet. He got out his black silk robe and slipped it on. There was a wet bar near the door and he turned over a small crystal glass. He took the lid off a crystal ice bucket and put in two cubes. "Something to drink?"

Gillian was gently dabbing her wound with a cotton ball soaked with peroxide. "Got any Captain Morgan?"

"Yes." MacGyver poured himself a whiskey and drank most of it down before refilling his glass. He got out another glass, put two more cubes into it and took out the bottle with the dark haired pirate in the bright red coat and hat. The drink was poured and MacGyver handed it to the young woman before sitting down on the bed next to her. 

"I think you'll live." He watched as she put a large band-aid on the bite mark.

Gillian sipped the rum and set the glass down on the nightstand. "Yeah I'll live but I won't be happy if I have a scar from those fangs of yours."

MacGyver scooted back against the headboard and crossed his ankles. He downed his whiskey and handed the glass to his student. "I'll take another."

The young woman sighed as she took the glass from him and crossed the room. She refilled his glass, adding another ice cube. "So what happened with Pete's security system? Where you able to upload your body heat pattern?"

"Yeah but I'll still wear the suit. I'm not taking any chances with 10 million bucks at stake."

Gillian climbed back onto the bed, drink in hand. "And how much of that is mine?"

Mac took the glass from her, he stuck his finger in it and stirred the ice around. "2 and a half million." He put his finger in his mouth and licked the whiskey off. "If I feel you've earned it."

This made his student scowl. "I think I've already _earned it."_

MacGyver shook his head slowly. "Not yet, in 48 hours we'll see if you'll get your 25 % or not."

Gillian was dressed in a white business suit, her wig felt itchy and uncomfortable and she scratched her head several times. She was a little nervous and her scalp felt as though it was covered with fire ants. She was all alone in her house; she was pacing back and forth across her bedroom floor. The time on her nightstand clock read that it was 5 o'clock. The interview she had with Pete was in two hours and the minutes until then seemed to be dragging slowly by.  Gillian wondered what was going on with her mentor and if things were going according to plan. She checkered her watch, she would have to leave for Malibu in 90 minutes.

MacGyver was standing on the beach a few yards away from Pete's house. He had put on the blue suit, the gloves and slipped on the shoes, all he needed to do now was put on his helmet. The suit had already been programmed; all he needed to do now was get inside the house.

Mac was already starting to sweat, the suit made his total body weigh jump from 175 pounds to 280 pounds. He was walking around a little, trying to get used to the extra weight. He felt like there were two dozen cinder blocks tied to his body. 

He checked his watch, it was almost 6 o'clock and he needed to get inside the house. 

MacGyver bent over and picked his helmet up from the sand. It looked like a dark blue motorcycle helmet; it to had microchips in it that had been programmed. He put it over his head and pressed a button, the visor had a special coating on the inside that allowed him to see the lasers that were covering the grounds.

"It's show time."

MacGyver marched through the sinking sand; the extra weight was making walking through the sand all the more difficult. He finally made it to the backdoor. He pressed a number sequence and waited for it to go through.

"Come on! Come on! I got 30 seconds before the security patrol gets here!" Mac checked his watch; the patrol would be here in 15. With a resounding click the keypad light turned green and he barely had time to open the wooden door and slam it behind him before the bright flood light of the security patrol Jeep hit it.

MacGyver was standing on the other side of the door, he breathed a sigh of relief that he had made it inside before he had gotten caught. 

There was a bit of electricity in the air, despite the suit and the helmet he could feel it. It was like being in a museum filled with valuable art. 

Mac looked down at the floor, it was a seat of criss crossed lasers, each one was going to scan him continuously as he made his way though the house. What he needed now was a place to hide, he had less than 90 minutes before Pete and Gillian would be there.

Gillian had her black attaché case in her hands. There was a small pistol in it with a silencer, just in case their plan fell through. She walked along the wooden path that led from the parking area down to the front door. She checked her watch, it was 6 45.

"Phoebe?" A voice calling out to her made her gasp loudly. She whipped around and saw Pete was walking up the path. He had on a charcoal grey suit and his black briefcase. "Hi." He saw her face. "Are you okay?"

Gillian nodded, giving him a small smile. "Yeah I'm fine, you just surprised me, that's all." She looked around at the deserted beach. "Wow this place is gorgeous." The water was crashing against the sand; the smell of salt was heavy in the air. There was a light breeze that circulated around the two people.

"Yeah it is…that's why I bought it." Pete walked past her and set his briefcase down. He dialed a number and waited for the door to click. When it finally did he picked up his briefcase and opened the door. "Come on in."

Gillian stepped inside the house. It was very simply furnished. She started to walk towards the living room when Pete grabbed her arm. 

"Wait a second, don't move."

The stout man's grip was firm; he pulled Gillian over by the door. "Just stay here and don't move I have to go shut off the security system." Pete walked through the living room and disappeared down a long white painted hallway.

MacGyver was in the kitchen. His whole body was covered with sweat both from the thick material and the weight of the suit. He wanted nothing more than to strip it off and toss that helmet into the ocean, but he could do neither of those things; not until the security system had been shut off.  He heard the sound of the front door opening and two voices speaking.

Mac peeked through the crack in between the pantry double doors; he couldn't see anything but he didn't want to risk opening them. He simply stayed quiet and waited.

Gillian was looking around the house for any sign of her mentor. She wondered where he was hiding.

"Okay! That takes care of that!" Pete came back into the room, his jacket and tie were both gone. He was now only in a white dress shirt.

"Takes care of what?"

"I turned off the security system, now you can move freely around the house without setting off the alarm."

Pete took Phoebe by the arm and walked her into the living room. 

The room was done in a light grey color. The living room set, the carpeting and the fireplace were all done in a pale grey color. The mild color gave a soothing calming effect to the room. Pete walked her to the sofa and went over by the windows. He began opening the vertical blinds. The ocean seemed to be only a few feet away from the glass. Gillian was watching the waves roll in expecting the windows to get wet.

"Wow, amazing view."

"I know, sometimes at night I'll sit here with a nice cool drink and just watch the water. Nothing makes you feel more relaxed than that."

Gillian sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "You don't want to get started right away do you?"

Pete opened the last blind. "No, we can take our time." He clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "How about a drink?"

"I'd love one."

Pete went over to the wet bar near the fireplace and began to make two drinks.

MacGyver had left the pantry; he managed to sneak his way up the stairs and was now on the second floor. He had heard Pete tell Gillian that the security system was off. He was in the guest bathroom located at the far end of the second floor. He removed his helmet; his face and hair was wet with sweat. His cheeks were bright red as though he were feverish. The next thing that was going to come off was the suit. Mac unzipped it, sighing in relief as the cool air hit his sweaty body. The suit was so form fitting it was like trying peeling a banana. He pulled the suit off and dropped it on the floor. Mac's entire body was soaking wet. 

There was a shower in the small bathroom, he quietly closed the bathroom door and turned it on. The water was freezing cold as he stepped into it. MacGyver quickly rinsed himself and shut off the water.  He took a towel off of the nearby rack and dried himself off before stuffing both it and the suit into his black gym bag. 

Mac pulled out a pair of black coveralls and slipped into them.

Gillian and Pete were sitting on the couch together, talking and laughing. They were both having their second drink and enjoying each other's company. Pete set his drink down on the table and moved closer to Phoebe. 

"You know Phoebe, you are a very beautiful woman." 

Gillian smiled. "Why Peter Thornton, are you hitting on me?"

The stout man's face was serious. "And what if I was?"

The young woman set her drink down and she turned and faced him. "Then I'd say that it's about time you quit being such a gentleman."

Pete smiled as he moved towards her. He put his arm around her waist and gently kissed her.

Gillian pulled him closer to her as her arms went around his neck. She returned his kiss with eagerness. Pete broke it, his face suddenly becoming cold and angry. He grabbed Gillian around the wrist. "Who do you work for?"

The young woman gasped in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why you're here Phoebe. Do you think I got to be Director of Operations for the DXS by being stupid? I know a trap when I fall into one!" He got up and pulled the young woman to her feet. He had a hold of her upper arms. "Tell me who you are working for and I _might let you walk out that door alive!"_

Gillian was struggling against his grip; he was a lot stronger than he appeared. "Pete I work for the LA Times! You know that!"

Pete was scowling. "I don't want to hurt you Phoebe but I will! Now tell me who you're working for!"

He was deadly serious and Gillian could see that, she began looking around, searching for any sign of her mentor. "I work for the LA Times!"

"Fine!" Pete shoved the young woman down onto the floor between the couch and the coffee table. He pulled a gun out of his pocket and cocked it. "We'll see what the police have to say about that. You're fingerprints will tell the tale." He turned his head away from her and picked up his white cordless phone.

Gillian got up slowly from the floor; there was a small marble statue of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite sitting in the middle of the glass coffee table. She grabbed it and swung it at Pete, knocking the gun from his hand. She jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs.

Gillian was in an upstairs closet, she was breathing hard mostly out of fright. She wondered where her teacher was and what they were going to do. The closet she was in had a pair of white wide double doors stretching across it.

_"Where are you Phoebe?"_

She heard the voice of Pete call out to her, it was chilling and her heart paused in her chest.

Gillian peeked through the seam in the door and gasped when she saw Pete step into the room. The closet she was in was packed with clothes and she backed against them. Two hands suddenly shot out from the clothes. One grabbed her around the waist; the other hand clamped down over her mouth and pulled her into the clothes.

The doors were thrown open and Pete had his gun raised. He used it to brush back some of the black suits he had hanging in the closet. He saw nothing and sighed as he stepped back out of the closet and closed the doors. He left the room, slamming the door loudly.

MacGyver was disguised as one of Pete's black suits. He had one arm wrapped around his student, her legs around his waist. With his other hand he had a hold of the clothes bar, his legs tucked up. He looked through the shutters on the closet door; the light pouring through them, striping his face with bright white bars. When he was sure that it was safe he lowered his legs and let go of his student.

"What happened?"

Gillian's heart was racing and she put her hand to her chest trying to calm it down. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know, he kissed me and when it was over he demanded to know who I was working for."

"And then what?"

"He pulled out his gun and said he was going to call the police. That's when I got his gun away from him and ran up here."

MacGyver nodded. "You did the right thing Gillian, you didn't panic and start spilling your guts."

Gillian sighed. "So what do we do?"

"He doesn't know I'm here, he think it's just you. For the moment we have the edge." 

The small closet was stuffy and Mac unzipped his coveralls a little. He touched his student on the arms and turned her towards him. "Do you remember our plan?" The young woman nodded. "Good, it's still on."

Gillian shook her head. "But everything's blown now! He knows I'm not who I claim to be!"

"But he doesn't know everything." Mac gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Just lure him out into the open and I'll take care of the rest."

The young woman sighed and gave her teacher a nod. "All right."

"I'll go first." Mac bent down a little and peeked through the shutters on the door. He opened the door and left the closet.

Gillian opened the door slightly, she watched her instructor quietly leave the bedroom.

Pete was down in his basement; the room was not what you would call a typical one. It had none of the dank darkness and musty wet odors of regular average ones. Instead it was a mini communication station with the latest state of the art gadgets and gizmos that would make even the most seasoned computer geek green with envy. The room was floor to ceiling blinking lights, beeps and other various computer noises. He went to his console and pressed a few buttons on his keyboard. The large monitor turned on and a voice came through the speakers.

_"Security system status…unarmed."_

The stout man grinned wickedly as he leaned over the keyboard. "Not for long." He typed in the password and waited.

_"Security system status…armed."_

Pete typed a few more keys and watched the screen. _"Scanning for body heat patterns."_

The screen flickered a few times and the bright red and yellow pattern of a person appeared on the screen. _"Unauthorized pattern found..."_

"Gotcha!" Pete smiled as he tapped the screen with his gun. He typed at the keyboard and watched the monitor. _"Location…front staircase… approaching living room."_

"Perfect." He scowled heavily at the monitor as he got up from his chair and headed back upstairs.

Gillian was peeking around the wall; she looked into the living room and saw that it was empty. She swallowed hard, wondering where her mentor was. _He's got to be here somewhere…_ she thought to herself as she came out from behind the wall and headed over to the couch. The young woman had only taken a few steps when the lights went out. 

"Oh no." Gillian whispered to herself. Her breathing sped up as she looked around, her instincts going on the alert. She made it over to the couch and ducked down behind it. She took off her blazer and set it aside, leaving her in a white ribbed shirt. Gillian got up partially, looking over the top of the couch. 

The layout of Pete's house was an unusual one. A short hallway separated the living room and the kitchen. Pete was standing just inside the hallway. He had both hands around his gun and he knew where Gillian was. He could practically smell her fear wafting in the air. It was a strong scent of pheromones mixed in with her perfume. Pete tightened his grip on his gun as he made his way down the hall and into the living room.

The young woman froze; she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the room. They sounded heavy and slow. Gillian swallowed hard; her mentor would not be that obvious or loud. Her heart froze in her chest; she knew it wasn't MacGyver that was walking towards her. 

Gillian wasn't going to sit there any longer and wait to die; she decided to make a break for it. She closed her eyes briefly as she got up. She took a deep breath and jumped over the couch. 

Pete saw a figure in the dark and he went to shoot at her but decided not to. He quickly tucked his gun into his pocket. He took a few steps and threw himself at the young woman. They both fell against the carpeting and he rolled them over twice, pinning the young woman beneath him.

Gillian struggled with all her might trying to throw him off of her but it did little good, Pete outweighed her by over a hundred pounds.

"Stop it! Hold still!" Pete was straddling her waist; his meaty hands had her arms pinned above her head. He was breathing hard as he looked down at the helpless woman.

"Now that I have you right where I want you, its time for some answers."

Gillian shook her head. "I've got _nothing to tell you!"_

Pete let go of one of her hands and reached into his pants pocket. He took out a small stun and showed it to her. "Can you see what this is?"

Gillian squinted her eyes, the moonlight coming into the room allowed her to see a small black square. "What is that?"

Pete flipped the red switch and a small bolt of electricity flashed. The young woman flinched and her eyes grew wide. "A stun gun?"

The stout man gave her a nod. "Very good, do you know what these are really good for?"

Gillian shook her head. "No, what?"

Pete brought both of her hands together and used only one of his to hold them. With the other he hiked up her shirt, exposing her stomach.

Gillian started to panic; she could feel air on her exposed skin. This made her start to move. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

Pete squeezed her hands hard. "Hold still or you'll only make it worse on yourself!"

Gillian was terrified; her whole body was beginning to tremble. Pete had her and there was no way out of it, all she could do was hope and pray her teacher would come out of his hiding place soon and help her.

"Still claim you have nothing to tell me?" Pete had the stun gun in his right hand. He looked down at Gillian's stomach. "Such a beautiful body you have Phoebe, it'd be a shame to mar it up."

"Pete… this is a really big mistake. Whatever you think you've got it all wr-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Pete turned it on the stuck it again the right side of her abdomen. Gillian cried out, every muscle in her body began to convulse.

Pete turned it off and looked at her. Gillian was a little dazed. Her stomach was now burning. "Got anything to say?"

Gillian shook her head slowly. "Please Pete, let me go."

"Wrong answer!" He turned it on again and stuck it against the same area again.

Once again the young woman's body began to shake from the powerful electricity flowing through it. It was causing her terrible pain and she screamed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"All you have to do is talk to me and the pain stops!" Pete said over the buzzing and crackling of the stun gun. He turned it off and looked at her. 

Gillian's dark eyes were glazed over. She tried to move but couldn't, her whole body felt as if it were incased in cement. She saw stars before her eyes and was trying hard to stay awake. Her stomach was hurting; it felt like she had been stabbed there.

Pete sighed and shook his head. Her stubbornness was only making him angrier. He let go of her hands and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her into a sitting position. "Don't make me _really have to hurt you Phoebe!"_

Gillian's head lolled to one side. "I've got…nothing to say…to you."

Pete shoved her back against the carpeting hard. "That's fine." He ran his hands down her body slowly knowing she was too stunned to fight him. "There are all sorts of places on the body that can be extremely sensitive to electricity."

Pete smiled coldly; he pulled her shirt higher up, revealing a white satin bra. He was gazing at her chest. "And we're going to discover each one of them together." 

Gillian was looking up at him. She shook her head slowly. "Please…don't"

"It's too late for that now." Pete ran his hand over her chest. He saw his first target and he turned on his stun gun.

The lights came on and with it the blaring sound of the alarm system. Pete turned off the gun and looked up at the flashing lights.

"What the _hell?"_

MacGyver was sitting at the console in Pete's basement. He was at the keyboard, watching Pete on the screen. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was nothing more than a grim line. Pete was torturing his protégé and he found it very unsettling. He watched Pete get up from the floor and walked out of view of the camera.

"Come on down Pete."

Pete stuck his stun gun in his pants pocket as he walked down the stairs. He opened the basement door and stepped in. He sat down in the chair and typed on the keyboard. The alarm suddenly shut off and the lights quit flashing and stayed on. 

"Wonder what caused this." He whispered to himself as he once more scanned the house checking for intruders. The only unauthorized body pattern was Gillian's. The stunned woman was still lying on the living room floor right where he had left her. "Well, she's the only one here."

"No she's not!" Pete turned his head at the sound of another voice only to find that he couldn't. Something had been slipped around his neck. He touched it and felt it was cold, it tightened around his neck and he was hauled up out of his chair by it. 

MacGyver was behind Pete. He was gritting his teeth as he tightened the chain around Pete's neck, cutting off the stout man's air.

"You want to play 20 questions? Why don't you ask _me?"_

Pete's face was turning red, his fingers pried at the chain that was choking him. He couldn't get his fingers into it. He drew his elbow back and drove them into his attacker's stomach. MacGyver grunted as one sharp elbow caught him in the stomach. It didn't faze him one bit.

Pete took a step back; he grabbed a hold of the chain and flung MacGyver over his back. The blond man landed with a thud on the floor at Pete's feet. 

"_You!"_ Pete said as he unwrapped the chain from around his neck and saw the assassin looking up at him. 

Mac quickly got up and reached into his pocket. He took out a switchblade and flipped it open.

"You know me, how touching. Too bad you won't ever get to tell anyone of our introduction."

Pete was scowling deeply as the two men circled each other. "You _killed_ a very good friend of mine MacGyver. I've been wanting to get even for Nikki and it looks like I got my chance."

The assassin smiled wickedly. "We _both get our chance!"_

The talk was over, both men dove at each other, their hands and arms locking together in an odd grapple. Pete had a hold of Mac's wrist trying to keep it from plunging down into his chest. 

Mac had his hand around Pete's wrist as they both tried to gain control of the switchblade. The two men were struggling hard against one another. They fell over onto the floor and rolled around it several times, the upper hand in the brawl kept changing.  In the course of the flip flopping Pete's gun came out of his pocket and dropped to the floor with a clang.

The two men rolled over once more, this time it was MacGyver who had the upper hand. He was breathing hard as he pushed on the knife, trying to stab his target. He saw Pete's small black gun was within reach behind the bald man's head. He wanted it but he knew he would give Pete the upper hand if his pressure on the knife letup.

MacGyver decided to risk it. He let go of the knife with his right hand and stretched it past Pete's left shoulder. The tips of his fingers brushing against the gun as he grabbed it. The stout man saw MacGyver had let go and he took a deep breath and shoved Mac's hands to his left, pushing the assassin over onto his right side. Pete rolled him all the way over on his back and was turning the knife over in an effort to stab Mac.

The assassin had the gun in his right hand, it was at his side. Mac lifted it and stuck it into the stout man's side and pulled the trigger. 

The sound of the gun going off was a loud boom, it echoed like thunder. Pete's eyes grew wide as he got off of the blond man. He was on his knees as he raised his left arm and looked down at the smoking hole in his side. The blood was quickly soaking through his white shirt, spreading across his chest. He lifted his eyes and looked at MacGyver once.

Mac was on his feet; he watched his victim's eyes. They glazed over with death as Pete fell forward, hitting the floor with a thud. He didn't move. 

MacGyver sighed as he crouched down and set the gun down right beside Pete. He didn't have to worry about fingerprints, he was wearing false ones; each hand was a different set. He reached into Pete's pocket and took out the stun gun. MacGyver left the basement and went to see how his partner was.

Gillian heard her name being called and with a great amount of effort she opened her eyes. It took them a second to focus; when they finally did she saw the face of her teacher.

"Mac?"

MacGyver crouched down beside her; he tucked his arms under her and lifted her up. He leaned her against his legs. "Are you all right?" He actually showed concern for her and this surprised Gillian a great deal. 

"I…I think so." She touched her stomach and hissed through her teeth. "My stomach."

"Let me see." Mac lifted her shirt and looked at it. The skin was red and there were tiny blisters forming along with some distinct bruises from the metal contact probes. He shook his head. "You've got some blistering and bruising but you'll be okay."

Gillian nodded, she was starting to feel more alert. "Pete?"

MacGyver lifted his head a little. "Dead, in the basement." He was looking at his student seriously. "You know what you're going to tell the police right?"

"Yeah I know what to tell them." 

Mac took the stun gun out of his pocket and wiped it clean on his pants. He touched it with his left hand and set it down on the floor next to Gillian. "You ready?"

The young woman sighed and closed her eyes. "Okay, do it."

MacGyver drew his right arm back and decked his student; rending her unconscious. He gently lowered her back onto the carpeting and lifted her shirt up so the marks of the stun gun would be visible.  Mac got up and touched her face gently as he stepped over her. 

Mac quickly started trashing the living room. The couch was knocked over, the glass coffee table was shattered and the photos and books in the shelves were scattered all over the floor. He went upstairs and got his black gym bag that contained his helmet and suit. MacGyver then went down in the basement and took off Pete's fancy Rolex watch. He took this wallet out of the dead man's back pocket and tucked it into his own. He grabbed a hold of Pete's hands and dragged the body a little closer to the console. 

There was an alarm button sitting beside the keyboard. It was a large red button that would instantly summon the security patrol. MacGyver paused for a moment, a mental checklist running through his mind. He remembered something and pulled back the chair, knocking it over. He leaned over the keyboard and started typing. Mac got into Pete's security files and promptly dumped his body pattern from the mainframe. He unzipped his coveralls and took out a bright red CD. This CD contained a devastating virus. The drive was open and he inserted the red CD in and closed it. With the touch of one button, the deadly virus was released into Pete's computer.

"There, that should take care of it." Mac whispered to himself. The virus was going to complete destroy all of the files on the computer. He sighed as he picked up the black gym bag as his feet. The last thing he did was press the alarm button. 

MacGyver whistled calmly as he closed the basement door and walked up the stairs. He exited the house; the flashing lights of the security patrol were growing brighter as they drove down the access road.  Mac paid them no mind as he tossed his gym bag into his speedboat and climbed into it. A little shove sent it back into the water; he climbed into it and turned the key. The engine roared to life and Mac turned the boat around. The last thing he saw before disappearing from sight was the glass box surrounded by a few officially looking vehicles. He shook his head as he put his boat in gear and headed back for his island.

Gillian was sitting on her mentor's bed amongst a sea of large soft feather pillows. She was in a pink sports bra and the matching boxer shorts. Her stomach had second-degree burns on it from the stun gun and was a medium shade of purple with tiny blisters on it. 

The young woman sighed as she titled her head back and covered her eye with an ice pack. Her left eye wasn't swollen but it was purple from the punch her teacher had given her. The assignment was over and she was glad, it had been very stressful and Gillian wanted nothing more than to put it behind her. She was trying to relax and unwind. 

The bedroom door opened and MacGyver came into the room. He had on a pair of tight black jeans and a dark blue tank top.  In front of him he was pushing a small metal cart; on top of it was a silver tray with a cover on it. He pushed it into the room over to the bed. 

"How ya doing Gillian?"

His student uncovered her face and raised her head. "Good, for being one eyed and burnt to a crisp."

MacGyver laughed a little. "You're _hardly Joan of Arc." He took the cover off the tray. "But I did bring you something to make you feel better."_

"Oh yeah? What?" Gillian craned her neck and saw a hamburger and a small pile of potato wedges beside it. There was a fountain glass with a straw full of what looked like root beer, vanilla ice cream, whipped cream and a fat cherry on top. The young woman raised her eyebrows. "Is that a…?"

Mac sighed. "A mushroom, green chili and Swiss Cheese burger with a dab of ketchup, potato wedges and a root beer float, heavy on the whipped cream."

Gillian smiled widely. "You made me my favorite meal?"

Her teacher nodded. "Yeah, this assignment has been pretty rough especially for you." Mac cleared his throat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I just thought that… you deserved it." He was making a real effort to be nice and Gillian couldn't help but smile at that.

"That was very thoughtful of you Mac, thank you."

He bent down and brought out a first-aid kit from the shelf underneath. "I also brought something to make your stomach feel better." 

"You mean besides the food."

MacGyver moved a few of the thousand feather pillows aside and sat down on the bed. He opened the kit and brought out a cream. He looked at her stomach. "Does it hurt?"

"I've had worse." Gillian took the fountain glass off the tray and had a sip of the float. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh that's heavenly."

Mac unscrewed the cap and put a dollop of the white cream on his fingers. He began to rub it into the wounded area carefully.

Gillian was watching him; his touch was so gentle and caring. Usually he was so cold and heartless but for the first time she saw a slight thaw in his icy nature. She was seeing her mentor in a whole new light and what was even more of a surprise was how appealing it was. She stuck her finger in the whipped cream and tasted it. "You know, this is a lot of food for just me."

"Is it?" MacGyver lifted his head and looked at her.

Gillian gave him a nod. "How about you have some of this food with me and then for dessert…" 

She moved closer to him and dipped her finger in the whipped cream once more. She spread it across his lips and smiled before leaning over and licking it off; her tongue removing every trace of the cream. "I might have an idea or two on some ways to use this whipped cream."

MacGyver licked his lips and pressed them together. "I could go for a bite to eat." His dark eyes were smoldering as they gazed at her. He grabbed the young woman by the front of her sports bra and pulled her to him. They were nose to nose.

"You did good Gill, keep it up and you might have a future…with me."

Gillian gave her teacher a nod. "I'll do my best."

"I know you will."

Mac still had a hold of her bra; he crushed the young woman to him and pressed his mouth to hers.


End file.
